


Hide N' Seek

by hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/hanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: What's more difficult than sustaining a relationship?Hiding one.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Hide N' Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, um this is just supposed to be a random throwaway test one-shot as practice since I never wrote a character x character fic before LOL
> 
> also i don't proof-read lmao

It’s not pleasant hiding a relationship from your friends. Especially if they’re your friends you normally see every day in school and in a club. What’s possibly worse is hiding it from your own family.   
  


What if they think we’re crazy or that we’re disgusting? Because guys are only supposed to like girls right? _It’s weird,_ that’s what they’d think.  
  


Obviously, the feeling of hiding was distasteful itself, but they couldn’t risk the others finding out as rumors can spread like wildfire here in high school. People will quickly look down upon them and their ‘reputation’ will potentially plummet into a dark hole if they're not careful enough. They’d soon be known as the sickening guys that go to the same high-school as them, which can promptly turn into a long-term and unavoidable issue.

Yet, hiding a relationship from school is just a barrier that can be easily overcome with enough effort given. After all, behind the public, at home, you can have as much privacy as you wish, right? _RIGHT?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Wrong.**

  
  
  
It was foolish to think that a secret as big as this can be tied down for this long...  
  
  
  


“So let me get this straight.” Osamu raises his eyebrow at an awkward and shameful Atsumu and Kita. 

There was a lot to process in the room; starting with the messed up duvets of Atsumu's bed and the closed window blinds.

Kita had his school shirt half unbuttoned, and he was sitting on the floor whilst looking down in an attempt to shadow his flusteredly abashed face — clenched hands on his thighs that were trembling ever so slightly. As for Atsumu, he had his hair scruffily all over the place and the belt for his school trousers unbuckled, he was sitting on the side of his bed, face in his hands, and evidently in much distress. 

But there was also Osamu who was standing in front of them by the open bedroom door, puzzlement and shock plastered over his expression.

  
  


“You two...We’re just trying out judo?” 

“Y-Yes?” Atsumu lies, hesitantly removing his hands off his face with a sheepish smirk. 

His brother's scrunched up and perplexed expression doesn’t change regardless of the attempted lie, “Eh, really?”

During all of that, Kita glances at the twins hopelessly, before standing up to fix his messed-up shirt, heavily sighing to himself. Right now, he looked the most exasperated, “I hate that you had to see this Osamu. And Atsumu, don’t lie to your brother either.”

Atsumu only grumbles pettily at his reply but also stands up to buckle his belt back up, “Samu if ya tell anyone about this I’ll fricken’ punch ya.”

“Can ya tell me what was happening though?” His twin asks, curiously bobbing his head to the side, “It looked more than _just_ judo.”

  
  


…

  
  


"Well? Tsumu? Kita-san?"

“Argh! We were about to have sex until ya walked in dumbass. Um, it’s kinda obvious!”

“Oh…”

  
  


Tension delves into more penetrating stage between the three after the unexpected outburst from the frustrated blonde.

  
  


“Osamu, don’t tell anyone about this,” Kita says fixing his school tie too. His normally stoic face that the grey-haired twin is used to seeing is currently a worried one instead. 

  
  
  


This was new.

And this wasn’t initially supposed to happen.

Both Atsumu and Kita we’re stressed and quickly turned off by the other twin walking into their _acts,_ and it honestly felt like they just got caught by the police for doing a heinous crime. 

Then there was this unbearable heap of shame overflowing in their minds as the atmosphere thickens in cold awkwardness, hence staying in this room was considered intolerable for them.

The plan was for Kita to originally have his private time with his younger boyfriend; the two assumed that they were gonna be home alone for the night, but apparently it seemed that was not the case.

Their first primary plans now a mess. And what’s worse is that the relationship they hid for a good four months has been discovered by the brother of one of the boyfriends’. Not good. Not good at all.

  
  
  


“I thought you were gonna go hang out with your girlfriend for the weekends!” Atsumu whispers harshly.

“Yeah, I said _weekends_. It’s Friday. Not weekends just yet.” Osamu whispers back.

They were talking as if no one could hear them when in actuality it was definitely the opposite.

“...”

Kita sighs again, getting more worn out by the minute, ultimately he decides to walk out of the bedroom, “I’m gonna go home now.” 

  
  


Shortly, Atsumu snaps his gaze to the direction of his upperclassman, “W-Wait, I’ll drop ya off.” He says, catching up.

“Hurry up then.”   
  


“Samu, we’ll talk about this later. Promise ya won’t gossip about this shit to anyone.” Atsumu says, peeping his head back in the bedroom.

“Mhm, yeah sure okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


When Atsumu followed behind Kita, he saw that he was near the front door, sitting on the step to put his shoes back on. 

  
  


“Kita-san?” Atsumu says hastily moving next to him.

The senior looks up at the flustered blonde, “Yes?”

“Uh...I’ll walk with ya.” He huffs.

Kita looks back down at his shoes before getting up, “I know, you already said that earlier,” He chuckles softly, finally making the tense and heavy air lighter all of a sudden.

Clumsily, Atsumu rushed to put his own shoes, almost tripping when he leaves out the door with Kita a bit too early. 

  
  


“Careful.” The senior mutters, standing closer to his boyfriend.

“Heh, sorry about that.” 

  
  
  
  


However, they walk together in silence and were undoubtedly thinking the same thing. 

_How embarrassing was that stupid blunder…? How could we have messed up?_   
  


The relationship they kept secret for while was ruined due to rushed plans and sheer excitement. 

_What will happen between the twins?_ That was what Kita was bothered about the most.

  
  


He wondered if Osamu would still see Atsumu the same way now that he walked into them. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, felt guilt trample all over his body as he never seen Kita never look so low and melancholic. What should he do to make him feel better? He had to scratch his head and brainstorm random ideas, but none were appealing enough to execute.

It certainly seems after dating someone for a while and knowing them prior to the relationship too, you’d get used to a lot of habits and notice patterns over time. Subsequently, the two know how their partners feel depending on the situation. 

In this case for Atsumu, Kita’s dead silence is the big evidence that he was deep in thought or feeling gloomy. 

With others, Kita is seen as a reserved individual, although with Atsumu, he talks freely and surprisingly, quite happily too. Therefore this sort of silence was uncomfortable to him — both parties agitatedly scampering through ideas in their minds, standing next to each other without any words being exchanged.

Well, how do you change the negative air back to optimism?

  
  
  


Anxiously yet bravely, Atsumu chooses to speak in order to break the quietness, “...Kita-san, I’m sorry about today.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“...'Cuz I messed up.”

“Why do you think you messed up?”

“I thought Samu left home today but he’s leaving tomorrow.”

...

“Is that so?” 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes once more.

"You don't really need to apologize to me."

Confused, Atsumu cocks his head to the side, “Why not? It was my fault.”

“Personally I think it’s best for your own brother to know at least.” Kita replies casually, "Of course, this wasn't the most ideal way to let him know."

  
  


There was another momentary pause, too many pauses during their conversation in fact.

  
  


“I guess…” Atsumu trails, starting to get fidgety.

“So far, it’s only him that knows.” Kita says with a smile, “That’s not so bad.”

“...”

“It’s not the end of the world Atsumu.” Kita softly says, "I don't think we should worry too much."

  
  


Slowly looking back up, Atsumu sees Kita smile gently at him. The blonde's bewildered face changes as he couldn’t help but smile light-heartedly in return.


End file.
